Entre 2 Dimenciones
by TheDemonQueenEv
Summary: Cuando deciden ir de aventura, lo menos que Finn esperaba era encontrarse con otro humano y mucho menos con su nuevo peor enemigo ¿Podrán derrotarlo? o ¿fracasara en el intento?
1. Una vieja maldad renace

Entre 2 Dimensiones

_espero que les guste este es mi primera historia de Hora De Aventura. perdón si es algo corto, prometo que los otros serán mas largos_

* * *

CAPITULO 1

_Era un día soleado en la tierra de Ooo todo marchaba a la perfección, los ciudadanos del Dulce Reino se divertían con la Dulce Princesa, Marceline estaba en su casa tocando su Bajo-Hacha y mientras tanto Finn y Jake estaban de Aventura… Pero alguien no se estaba divirtiendo ese día, si vamos al rincón más oscuro de Ooo, en una cueva había una figura humana ocultando su rostro por su capucha y por las sombras que había ahí dentro, solo se veían sus ojos rojos llenos de ira y odio, el no estaba solo estaba acompañado por su "INOFENCIBA" mascota, un gran cuervo llamado Neron. El extraño sujeto tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, se le notaban sus afilados dientes._

****: Al fin Neron, mi plan está completo para destruir Ooo, pero antes tengo que deshacerme de ese mocoso y su perro.

Neron: Y que hay de sus amigas? La princesa rosada y la vampira? (Así es, puede hablar)

****: Pero claro! Gracias por decírmelo Neron hubiera cometido un gran error en subestimar a esas dos, Ummm….. Lo tengo *Chasqueando sus dedos* Los enviare a los cuatro a otra dimensión.

Neron: Cual?

****: Los enviare a Hell, nunca podrán salir de ahí, se quedaran ahí por siempre, mientras yo destruiré Ooo Muajajaja

Neron: A Hell? Y si encuentran una manera de salir de ahí?

****: Descuida estoy seguro que no pasara. En Hell solo hay dolor y sufrimiento, nunca podrán salir de ahí. *Sonriendo maliciosamente*

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino Mentita había dejado de divertirse, tenía un mal presentimiento, es como si sabía lo que iba a pasar, la princesa noto que Mentita ya no estaba y fue a buscarlo…_

-Que pasa Mentita? Por qué te fuiste?- Dijo la Dulce Princesa

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo les va a pasar-

- Que?- con una mirada de confusión en su cara

- A ti, a Marceline, a Finn y Jake

-No te entiendo Mentita… Que tratas de decir?

- El final se acerca princesa… Todo lo que conocemos está por terminarse

La Princesa que atónita por las palabras de su mayordomo que quería decir que con el final se acerca? Acaso decía la verdad? o solo le estaba jugando una mala broma?

-Mentita si esto es una broma es mejor que lo digas me estas asustando.

-Esto no es una broma princesa, El se está acercando y nada podemos hacer- Luego de decir esas palabras Mentita se retira dejando a la princesa.

* * *

confundida y asustada.

_En el Reino de Azufre la princesa también tenía un mal presentimiento_

-Princesa! Princesa!- Dijo uno de sus súbditos

- Solo llámame Amy Sebastian- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Okey Amy, Lo siento mucho-

-Descuida no hay problema, ahora dime por qué tanto escándalo?

-Le tengo un mensaje de su hermano. Pregunta si usted también presiente eso-

-Si, lamentablemente- Con una cara de preocupación- Presiento una energía muy oscura que se aproxima.

- Cree que sea….- Sebastian no pudo terminar porque la princesa lo interrumpió-

-No Lo Digas!- Le grito- No saquemos conclusiones hasta que estemos seguros… Roguemos porque no sea el- Dijo Amy con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

-Lamentablemente es El Hermanita-

_En ese momento apareció un muchacho de 18 años, se parecía a un humano: Su era Cabello rubio y un mechón de su pelo ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, piel blanca, ojos azules, tenía todas las características de una humano… pero era humano o algo mucho peor?_

-No saques conclusiones Maximiliano, puede que sea el Lich-

-Naa, no creo que sea ese gusano, esta energía es más oscura que la del Lich…. Tendrás que aceptarlo él ha vuelto y odio admitirlo pero por ahora no podes hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, bueno espero que les hay gustado, en unos días subiré el segundo :)**


	2. La maldad se acerca

Capitulo 2

**Hola de nuevo chicos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste. Pero antes les quería decir que cambien el nombre del reino desde ahora se va a llamar el "Reino Zafiro" sin más que decir que disfruten el capitulo.**

-Siii! Esa fue una de la mejor aventura que hemos tenido, verdad hermano?-Dijo Finn

- Si jeje esos Trolls no pudieron contra nosotros- Dijo su hermano Jake

-Que quieres hacer ahora?-

-No lose, tal vez deberíamos buscar más aventuras-

-Ummm si suena bien-

-Tal vez yo les pueda ayudar- Dijo un extraño hombre de pelo negro y ojos rojos que al parecer había aparecido de la nada.

-Quién eres tú?- pregunto el humano

-Discúlpenme por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Black y ustedes amigos?-

-Mi nombre es Finn y el mi hermano Jake- Dijo Finn con una mirada de desconfianza hacia Black

-Es un pacer conocerlos chicos. Pasaba por aquí y oí que buscaban aventuras, bueno yo les puedo dar la más grande aventuras de sus vidas-

-De verdad!?- dijeron los dos emocionado

-Pero claro solo tienen que venir conmigo para darles su aventura, antes de que digan algo confíen en mi, se los prometo-

-Emm, aguarda un minuto- Ey Jake crees que debamos confiar en el-Dijo susurrándole-

-No lose no parece muy confiable-

-Pero el nos prometió dándonos la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas-

-Mmm okey confiaremos en el, pero lo mantendré vigilado-

-Okey Black hemos decidido aceptar su propuesta-

-Pero que buena respuesta, les prometo que no se arrepentirá- *Ingenuos pensó*-En 1 semana vengan a mí cueva, está en el acantilado-

-Okey Black en una semana estaremos- respondió Finn-

-Oh, casi lo olvido traigan a sus amigas, la princesa y la vampira-

-Por qué?-

-Emm porque… Es más divertido ir de aventuras con sus amigas, mientras más seamos más nos divertiremos- respondió Black fingiendo un sonrisa-

-Tienes razón! Sera muy divertido ir con Marcy y Bonnie-

-Okey amigos, nos vemos en una semana, no lo olviden- Luego de terminar la oración Black desapareció-

-Crees que ese sujeto es de fiar?- Pregunto Jake-

-No lose, pero se veía muy sincero-

-Como tu digas.. Y que hacemos ahora-

-Vamos a avisarle a Marcy y a DP-

-Buena idea vamos- Dijo el perro, que en esos momentos subió a Finn a su lomo para ir al Dulce Reino-

_Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino las cosas no marchaban tan bien, la Dulce Princesa tenía problemas con Viernes ya que él estaba muy inquieto y nervioso, hacia desastres por todo el reino y asustaba a los ciudadanos, la princesa no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, era como si algo lo pusiera nervioso. Cuando Finn y Jake llegaron encontraron el reino hecho un desastre._

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí DP?- Pregunto el humano-

-Es Viernes Finn, algo lo está poniendo nervioso más de la cuenta?- Respondió la peligrosa-

-¿Qué crees que le pasara?-

-No lose, pero Mentita dijo que algo muy malo está por venir- Respondió DP con una mirada de preocupación-

-No te preocupes Princesa, estaremos atentos- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Okey, Finn… Y dime a que se debe tu visita?-

-Oh, yo y Jake encontramos a un sujeto llamado Black y dijo que nos va a llevar de aventuras, y vinimos a preguntarte si quieres venir-

-Okey Finn iré con ustedes. Cuando nos vamos?-

-En una semana-

-Iremos solo nosotros tres?-

-No, también ira… Marceline- Respondió el humano, con una poco de preocupación por la reacción de la Dulce Princesa sabia que ella y Marceline no se llevaban también-

-Esta bien…..- con solo decir esas palabras la princesa se retiro del lugar-

-Okey Jake, ahora a decirle a Marceline-

- Esta bien amigo- respondió para luego dirigirse a la casa de la vampiresa

_Mientras en el reino Zafiro, la Princesa estaba en el balcón muy preocupado mirando el cielo._

-Algo va a venir lo presiento..Pero…. ¿Qué es?- Hablándose así misma

_Mientras Finn y Jake habían llegado a la casa de Marceline, pero parecía que no había nadie._

-Genial! Seguro que Marceline salió- Dijo el humano-

-No te preocupes bro, seguro que ya va a venir- En ese momento apareció Marceline transformada en un monstro atrás de Jake y lo asusto- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Grito el perro-

-Jajaj Debiste haber visto tu cara jajaja- Dijo Marceline mientras se reía-

-Eso no fue divertido, podría haber muerto de un ataque cardiaco ¬¬ -

-Oye Marceline, quieres venir de aventura con nosotros en una semana? Iremos yo, Jake y DP- Pregunto el humano-

-Esta bien iré, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer bromas- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

- *Suspira* Esta bien pero no te pases- Dijo el humano, sabía que era inútil decirle no, igual ella lo iba a hacer- Okey partimos en una semana-, Adiós-

-Bye, chico-

_*Una Semana Después*_

**Fin del capítulo espero que les haya gustado :)**


	3. La Dimensión Diamante

"_**La Dimensión Diamante"**_

_*__**Una Semana Después***_

_Todos se reunieron en el dulce reino para partir a la cueva de Black sin saber que esa sería la más grande y peligrosa aventura de sus vidas._

Marceline: Creen que ese sujeto sea una buena persona?-

Finn: Pues parecía muy amigable-

Black: Finn!- Black había aparecido de la nada- Parece que trajiste a tus amigos, como andan?-

Marceline: Bien, bien…. Sabes te me haces muy conocido-

Black: Yo? Estas segura, si nunca nos habíamos visto antes- Nervioso-

Marceline: Estoy segura, pero no importa ya me acordare-

DP: Y qué clase de aventura tienes para nosotros?-

Black: La mejor solo tiene que atravesar un portal y tendrán su aventura-

DP: Portal?-

Black: Si, portal, vengan sigan me Mientras caminaban hacia la cueva Black les contaba acerca del portal, era un hechizo que se decía para abrir el portal, era como abrir la nocheosfera, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron- Bueno chicos acá los dejo, mi asistente les abrirá el portal, nos vemos- Idiotas-Susurro-

Finn: Adiós, Black y gracias-

Black: De nada, fue un placer haberlos ayudado- Soldado!- grito- de repente un joven con pelo lago y castaño apareció-

Soldado: Si señor que desea?-

Black: Seria tan amable de abrir el portal 65, yo estoy muy ocupado-

Soldado: Esta bien señor-

Black: Okey, adiós- Black se retiro con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro-

Soldado: Adiós, okey chicos están listos?-

Finn: Por supuesto! Esto será tan divertido- Dijo con una sonrisa

Soldado: Okey- En ese momento el Soldado saco un libro que tenia hechizos para abrir portales- Aquí esta- Spiritibus Posthac, Patefacio mihi hanc porta ad interitum, Iran diamond ala dimencion - En ese momento un enorme portal rojo apareció y los absorbió y luego se cerró-

* * *

_***En Alguna Parte***_

Finn: Pero que rayos paso?- Sobándose la cabeza mientras trataba de abrir los ojos- Finn había despertado en un bosque y a su lado estaba Jake, pero no había señal de Marceline y DP.

Finn: Jake, Jake, hermano despierta- Mientras sacudía a Jake-

Jake: 5 Minutos mas- Decía mientras dormía-

Finn: Mira un burrito gigante!-

Jake: DONDE!?- Pegando un salto- pero solo vio como Finn se le reía en la cara-

Jake: Con esas cosas no se juega hermano- Sonando molesto-

Finn: Ja, ja…. Oye has visto a Marceline y a la Dulce Princesa?

Jake:- Jake mira para todos lados- No, ahora que lo dices no están, y si vamos a buscarlas?

Finn: Me parece bien- en ese momento un duende paso por ahí- Ey amigo!

Duende: Que pasa?

Finn: Nos puede decir en donde estamos?

Duende: Están en la dimensión Diamante

Finn: Dimensión Diamante? Nunca eh oído hablar de ella- se quedo callado unos segundos- Mira amigo, hemos venido de muy lejos y queremos saber donde podemos quedarnos, sabes algún lugar?

Duende: Mmm…. Porque no van al Reino Zafiro, seguro que la princesa los recibirá

Finn: Reino Zafiro? Y sabes dónde queda?

Duende: Solo tienen que caminar por el norte, hasta que vean un puente color zafiro, cuando lo crucen sigan caminando y ahí llegaran al reino.

Finn: Parece fácil, muchas gracias y otra pregunta… Has visto a una vampiro y a una princesa color rosa?

Duende: Ahora que lo dices…. Las vi al norte de aquí

Finn: Gracias amigo, nos ayudaste mucho

Duende: de nada, adiós-

Finn: Adiós….. Okey Jake busquemos a las chicas, antes de que encontremos a alguna de las 2 con una estaca clavada-

* * *

_***Mientras***_

Marceline: Auch… Mi cabeza- Decía mientras despertaba- Pero que rayos?..- Había despertado en un bosque, se me hacía bastante familiar y al lado mio estaba Bonnibel inconsciente- Puedo dejar aquí y que se la coma un animal o puedo despertarla…. La opción 1 es muy tentadora pero Finn y Jake se enojarían- Se decía así misma- Ey cara de chicle, despierta- Mientras la sacudía-

DP: Que, que paso?-Pregunto mientras abría sus ojos-

Marceline: El portal nos absorbió y despertamos aquí-

DP: Sabes dónde estamos?-

Marceline: Que no es obvio es un bosque! Aunque se me hace muy familiar-

DP: Tenemos que encontrar un forma de salir antes de que caiga la noche y no me grites!- Grito enojada-

Marceline la miro enojada por unos segundos- escucha Cara De Chicle tu me odias, yo te odio, en resumen nos odiamos, pero si queremos salir vivas de este bosque…. No puedo creer que diga esto pero tenemos que trabajar juntas… Así que dices tregua- extendiéndole la mano-

La dulce Princesa la miro por uno segundos y agarro su mano- Tregua-

Marceline: Muy Bien ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí…..Bonni?… Me estas escuchando?-

DP:….

Marceline: Bonni? Tierra llamando a cara de chicle… me escuchas?- mientras agitaba su mano enfrente de su cara-

DP: D-dra...D-ra- Tartamudeaba-

Marceline: Que carajos dices?-

DP: DRAGÓN!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) **


End file.
